Sweet revenge
by choco momo
Summary: [KrisTao Fanfiction]"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku nekat pindah kesekolahmu?"/"Kau ingin membalas dendam padaku karena aku telah menendangmu tempo hari."/From Panda sekuel/OneShoot/ PG-17/ Warning inside /With Kris and Tao as Main cast/ Shounen Ai/ Boys X boys/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : SMent

Main cast : Hung ZiTao & Wu YiFan.

Gendre : Drama, Romance, Fluff.

Theme : Candy-candy of Love.

Lenght: One Shoot.

Warning : Full of Fluff! BL (boys love). Yaoi. MalexMale. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Presented]

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Story presented by © Sora Yagami.

Insipired by © Miracle in December_EXO

Cast and anything in this story © SMent & CJes Ent.

**Sweet revenge**

Tao menatap tajam sosok Kris yang berjalan diatara lorong antar baris dengan kedua mata balas menatap dirinya yang memancarkan aura penuh permusuhan menuju kearah tempat duduknya yang kebetulan berada dibaris keempat dari belakang sebelum kemudian mengghempaskan bokongnya dengan nista diatas tempat duduk yang berada persis disampingnya dengan seulas senyuman menawan yang sengaja dibuat semanis mungkin dan membuat Tao harus menahan keinginannya untuk tidak mencakar wajah itu menggunakan kesepuluh kukunya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Tuan Panda." ucap Kris dengan nada sengaja dipanjang-panjangkan.

Tao mendengus sembari mengetatkan cekalan jemari tangannya pada pensil yang berada didalam genggaman tangannya, mencegah dirinya agar tidak melayangkan tinju diwajah rupawan itu. "Ku pikir kau belum puas merasakan tendangan dariku." desis Tao.

Kali ini giliran Kris yang mendengus. "Puas sekali hingga aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakan setiap detiknya."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengingatnya, rupanya otakmu masih berfungsi dengan baik." tutur Tao pelan, sama sekali bukan karena dia takut ataupun merasa terintimidasi dengan kehadiran Kris, melainkan karena dia tidak ingin tertangkap basah sedang berdiskusi didalam kelas sementara pelajaran sedang berlangsung dan membuatnya terkena masalah.

Kris terkekeh. "Kau sombong sekali Tuan Panda."

Membuat Tao memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kris yang masih sibuk memfokuskan perhatiannya kearah papan tulis, berpura-pura memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. "Untuk kau ketahui Tuan Wu YiFan yang terhormat, namaku Huang ZiTao dan bukannya Panda." ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Kali ini giliran Kris yang menolehkan wajahnya, menatap sepasang mata hitam yang balas menatapnya dengan bara meletup. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau sedang berusaha mendekti ku Tuan panda?"

Habis sudah semua kesabarannya. "Sudah kukatan berulang kali, namaku bukan Panda." teriaknya penuh keksalan. Tao menggebrak meja yang berada didepannya dengan berang hingga mendatangkan tatapan heran dari seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Huang ZiTao, apa yang kau lakukan? Berteriak dikelasku?" tutur Miss Regina tajam, membuat Tao menyadari kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya.  
Dia tersulut emosinya sendiri dan membuatnya benar-benar tertimpa masalah.

"Kalau kau ingin berteriak, sebaiknya kau keluar dari kelas ini." perintah Miss Regina.

Tao hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya tanda menyesal dan mengucapkan permohonan maaf. "Maafkan saya Miss."

"Sekarang kau keluar dan berdiri dilorong."

Tao melayangkan tatapan penuh dendam kesumat kearah Kris sebelum kemudian menyeret langkahnya yang terasa gontai keluar dari dalam kelas dan hanya ditanggapi oleh Kris dengan seulas senyuman penuh kemenangan.

Sial. Sial. Tao merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa dia dengan mudahnya terperangkap masuk kedalam tipu muslihat namja berwajah malaikat namun berhati iblis itu hingga sekarang dirinya harus pasrah menjalani hukuman yakni berdiri selama sisa jam pelajan Miss Regina yang masih tersisa sekitar setengah jam lagi dan membuat namja itu melayangkan tatapan penuh ejekan padanya.

Dia kalah dalam pertempuran pertama.

Semenjak pemukulan yang dia lakukan terhadap Kris tempo hari, rupanya namja itu terobsesi untuk bisa membalas dendam padanya hingga bahkan rela berpindah ria kesekolahnya yang merupakan sekolah swasta dengan standar yang sangat biasa untuk keturunan bangsawan keluarga Wu yang terkenal dengan keangkuhan dan kekuasaan mereka yang dapat ditunjukan dari banyaknya deret label kehormatan yang berjejer dibelakang nama mereka.

Cih, hanya karena dia begitu kaya dan berkuasa bukan berarti dia akan tunduk pada pemuda menyebalkan itu dan merendahkan harga dirinya hanya agar namja itu bersedia melupakan apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka

Cih, yang benar saja. Memangnya siapa dirinya.

Tentu saja dia sangat mengenal siapa pemuda itu, sama sekali bukan karena dirinya pernah berinteraksi dengan namja itu sebelumnya-sama sekali tidak termasuk ketika Tao menerobos masuk secara paksa kalau lebih bisa disebut dipersilakan oleh sang empunya rumah kedalam penthouse Kris dan kemudian melayangkan tendangan dengan sangat tidak berperasaan ketubuh Kris.

Salahkan saja kedua orang tuanya yang langsung histeris ketika mengetahui putra satu-satunya keluarga mereka telah memukul keturunan tunggal keluarga Bangsawan Wu yang masih punya hubungan dengan keluarga kerajaan China dan juga adik sepupu dari Tan Hangeng yang terkenal sebagai pengusaha black market yang menguasai hampir keseluruhan dari daratan China dan nyaris saja membuat kedua orang tuanya terkena serang jantung ketika Manager gedung tempat mereka tinggal menuturkan dengan sangat detail berapa jumlah kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Tan dan Wu.

Bahwa dengan hanya sekali menjetikkan jari, mereka dapat membawa Tao kedalam penjara tanpa harus berusah payah memperkarakannya, bahwa uang selalu memiliki peran penting terhadap hukum yang dengan mudahnya mereka beli dan permainkan.

Dan jangan dipikir dengan semua yang mereka miliki dapat memaksanya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menundukkan tubuh meminta maaf sekalipun ibunya menangis memintanya mengucapkan kalimat permohonan.

Sama sekali bukan salahnya kalau ternyata Tuan Kris Wu yang kerap dielu-elukan itu sangat mesum dan menyebalkan.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesali setiap detiknya." kata-kata yang diucapkan Kris masih terngiang didalam kepalanya dan rupanya namja itu benar-benar serius menjalankan niatannya.

Tao melipat kedua lengannya diatas dada dengan logat angkuh ketika bel tanda istirahat berdetang nyaring dan tahu bahwa namja yang sedari tadi dia tunggu kehadirannya akan segera melangkah keluar dari dalam kelas.  
Dan, pucuk dicinta, ulampun tiba.

Tao dengan sengaja membentangkan kaki kirinya ketika namja menawan bersurai madu itu melenggang dihadapannya dengan logat tubuh yang begitu penuh percaya diri, dengan sengaja menghambat akses Kris dan memaksa namja itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Minggir." ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Tao mendengus dengan senyuman merendahkan. "Kenapa? Apa sekarang kau takut padaku? Ternyata kau hanya bernyali ketika tahu ada seseorang yang akan membelamu."

"Ternyata selain manis, kau juga sangat lucu Tuan Panda." ucap Kris dengan nada suara begitu menjengkelkan, membuat kemarahan Tao kembali bangkit.

Tao meremas erat genggaman tangannya hingga kuku-kuku menusuk kulitnya. "Katakan apa sebenarnya maumu." ucap Tao to the point.

"Mauku?" Kris dengan sengaja memenggal kata-katanya dan kemudian dengan gerakan begitu cepat mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Tao. "Kau tentu tahu persis apa mauku."

"Kau ingin balas dendam padaku? Pukul saja aku sekarang agar kau puas." tuturnya sembari memejamkan mata dan menyodorkan wajahnya kearah Kris.

Kris justru malah tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Tao kembali membuka matanya dan menatap heran kearah Kris dengan kening berkerut dalam.

"Ya? Apa yang kau tertawakan sebenarnya?" teriak Tao penuh kemarahan. "Aku bilang berhenti tertawa atau aku akan memukulmu lagi."

Kris menghentikan tawanya dan kemudian menatap sepasang mata hitam yang dilingkari kantung mata. "Kau tahu, kau harus belajar untuk mengontrol bicaramu yang tidak sopan itu." ucap Kris dengan tangan diletakkan dikedua sisi tubuh Tao, mencegah namja itu melarikan diri.

"Menurutku sebenarnya kalimat itu lebih cocok ditujukan pada siapa?" dengus Tao dengan logat sombong sembari mendongakan wajahnya menatap Kris tepat dikedua manik mata.

Sial, dia baru sadar ternyata namja itu lebih tinggi darinya padahal tubuhnya juga tidak bisa dikatakan pendek, bahkan masuk dalam kategori yang tertinggi diantara teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ckkcckck, selain bermulut besar kau juga sangat sombong rupanya. Mungkin aku harus sedikit mengingatkanmu dengan siapa kau sedang berbicara." ucapnya sebelum kemudian mencengkal pergelangan tangan Tao dan menyerat namja itu secara paksa.

Tao berontak berusah melepaskan belitan jemari Kris dilengannya yang begitu erat hingga terasa menyakitkan, rasanya seperti berusaha membuka sepasang borgol yang terbuat dari besi, Tao yakin sekarang pergelangan tangannya pastilah memar. "Lepaskan. Apa maumu dariku? Aku bilang lepaskan." teriak Tao.

Kris bergeming dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menyeret Tao hingga mereka masuk kedalam cafetaria yang penuh sesak oleh para siswa yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka untuk mengisi perut, mendatangkan tatapan heran dari semua orang.

Kris memaksa menududukan tubuh Tao disalah satu kursi cagetaria diikuti dirinya dengan jemari yang tidak sedetikpun melepaskan cengkramannya dilengan Tao.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari? Jika kau memang tersinggung malam itu, kenapa kita tidak langsung pergi ke arena tinju dan bertarung disana."  
Kris mengacuhkan kata-kata Tao. "Kau duduk disini hingga aku selesai makan."

Tao mendengus. "Apa kau bodoh atau semacamnya? apa hakmu memerintahku? Hah? Kau pikir aku akan menuruti kata-katamu begitu saja? Cih, jangan tolol Tuan Wu."

Kris meletakkan sendok yang berada digenggaman tangannya dan kemudian berpaling menatap Tao yang duduk disampingnya sembari mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang terasa nyeri pasca dicengkram oleh Kris. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa memaksamu? Apa kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang sedang berbicara didepanmu?" desisnya, raut wajah namja itu begitu dingin.

Seluruh humor dan kilatan geli yang mulanya memancar dari kedua bola mata Kris menghilang seketika membuat Tao tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya yang mendadak terasa kering. "Apa kau sedang berusaha mengancamku?"

"Percayalah, aku adalah orang yang selalu menepati janjiku."

Tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Kris, Tao yang lantas hendak beranjak terpaksa kembali mendudukan dirinya disamping Kris ketika namja itu dengan gerakan cepat mencengkal kembali pergelangan tangannya dan membuat Tao dengan sangat terpaksa bersikap kooperatif ketika Kris tidak kunjung melepaskan tangannya.

Membuatnya hanya bisa menggerutu selama sisa waktu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Kenapa kau teru saja mengikutiku." teriak Tao murka ketika Kris tidak kunjung beranjak dari sisinya ketika namja itu telah tiba didepan penthousenya dan menunggu ibunya membukakan pintu untuknya.

Kris mengacuhkan Tao dan hanya diam tidak berkomentar sembari memasukkan jemarinya kedalam saku celana. Melihat Kris mengabaikannya, Tao dengan berang membalikkan tubuhnya dan memberikan deathglare yang hanya ditanggapi Kris dengan cengengesan saat melihat tatapan ingin membunuh yang dilemparkan Tao padanya. "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja. Sana kembali kesarangmu." teriaknya menggelegar.

"Ckckckck... "Kris menggerakan jemarinya didepan wajah Tao, membuat namja panda itu ingin sekali menggigit si empunya jari. "Dimana sopan santunmu, kau berteriak padaku seperti itu."

Tao menggeram penuh rasa frustasi, ingin rasanya dia menjedukkan kepalanya kedinding saat ini. "Kau lah yang tidak sopan karena terus membuntutiku se-ha-ri-an." teriaknya penuh penekanan. "Sekarang berhenti mengikutiku dan kembali kerumahmu sendiri." Kris mengacuhkan Tao sembari mengusap-usap telinganya yang terasa berdenging mendengarkan teriakan namja bermata panda yang masih sibuk mengendalikan napasnya yang tersengal. Wajah namja itu memerah karena menahan napas, membuat Kris semakin bernapsu untuk menggodanya. "Aku tidak mau."

Kedua bola mata Tao sontak membulat penuh kemarahan. "Untuk sekedar kau ketahui Tuan Wu YiFan yang terhormat, Penthousemu tepat berada didepan sana. Jadi tinggalkan aku sekarang juga." Teriaknya, karena sekarang mereka sudah tidak berada dirumah maka dia sudah tidak perlu untuk menjaga etika bicaranya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu sayang?"

Tao menatap sang ibu yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri diantara mereka dengan tangan masih berada pada gagang pintu dan terkejut ketika mendapati Tao sedang berteriak pada Kris yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seseorang yang pernah mengalami pemukulan oleh putra tunggalnya. Kris memberikan seulas senyumannya yang paling menawan dan lalu kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya kearah ibu Tao, memberikan hormat.

"Selamat malam bibi, aku datang kemari untuk berkunjung."

Rasanya saat ini rahang Tao mungkin sudah jatuh keatas lantai menyaksikan keberanian Kris datang kerumahnya.

Ibu Tao buru-buru beranjak keluar dari posisinya yang mulanya berdiri diantara perbatasan pintu dan lorong. "Kau Tuan muda Wu yang tinggal didepan Penthouse kami kah?"

Kris memberikan seulas senyuman yang begitu mempesona untuk wanita yang harus dia akui masih terlihat begitu cantik diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. "Iya bibi, bolehkan saya berkunjung hari ini."

"Ahh.. Iya." nampak sedikit tergagap. "Tentu saja boleh."

Wanita yang telah melahirkan Tao itu buru-buru melebarkan daun pintu dan segera mempersilakan Kris masuk kedalam rumah mereka. "Silakan masuk Kris, anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri."

"Mama..." pekik Tao tidak terima. "Kenapa mama malah mempersilakannya masuk?"

Mrs. Huang memberikan cubitan penuh sayang dilengan putranya hingga mendatangkan ringisan sakit dari namja bermata panda itu. "Kenapa mama malah mencubitku?" desisnya tidak terima.

"Bersikaplah yang sopan pada tamu Tao, kau seperti orang yang tidak bisa bertata krama." tegur sang ibu, membuat Tao dengan paksa membungkam mulutnya atau dirinya akan bernasib lebih tragis.

Sementara Kris yang menjadi peluka utama pengrusakan harinya justru hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan sembari menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan kedua kaki disilangkan angkuh seakan berusaha mengatakan bahwa Tao tidak akan pernah menang jika berhadapan dengannya.

Tao melotot kearah Kris ketika dia yakin sosok sang ibu telah menghilang dibalik pintu dapur. "Kali ini kau mungkin menang Tuan pirang mesum, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lain kali."

Kris tergelak. "Kau pikir kau bisa dengan mudah menyingkirkanku? Well, kita lihat saja."

Kris kembali memasang wajah ramah dipenuh senyuman memikat ketika Mrs. Huang kembali kedalam ruangan dengan tangan membawa senampan minuman dan beberapa kudapan kecil untuknya dan Tao. "Terimakasih bibi."

"Kenapa mama harus repot-repot menyiapkan minuman untuknya?" ucapnya sinis sembari mencomot kukis yang disediakan diatas meja dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. "Dia lebih cocok diberi racun."  
Mrs. Huang memberikan deathglare untuk sang putra dan membuat Tao terpaksa harus membungkam kembali mulutnya.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengalihkan kembali tatapannya pada Kris. "Apa kau ingin makan malam disini malam ini Kris? Kebetulan bibi menyiapkan banyak sekali makanan."

"Terimakasih bibi, aku akan senang sekali bisa makan malam disini malam ini." ucapnya berseri-seri, membuat ibu Tao semakin terpesona.

.

.

.

Tao hanya bisa mendengus menahan geram saat ibunya dengan begitu telatan meletakkan semua makanan yang berada dijarak jangkauannya kedalam piring Kris sementara dirinya diabaikan begitu saja.  
Sebenarnya siapa anaknya sesungguhnya disini? Rutuk Tao.

Sekarang ini sesuai dengan apa yang telah ibu Tao ucapkan sebelumnya yakni mengundang Kris untuk makan malam dirumah mereka dengan Kris yang saat ini sedang duduk disampingnya.

Harus Tao akui, namja itu memang mempesona dengan setelah pakaian kasual yang membalut tubuh tingginya dengan sempurna hingga mampu membuat gadis yang berada disekitarnya hingga bahkan rela memalingkan kepala mereka hanya untuk menatapnya lebih lama.

Hidungnya yang mancung, bibir tebalnya yang seolah memanggil untuk meminta dilumat, matanya yang selalu menyorot tajam dan jangan lupakan otot bisep yang tersembunyi didalam pakaian yang dia kenakan, tanpa sadar Tao hingga membayangkan bagaimana jika bibir itu menari diatas bibirnya.

Tao berdeham singkat untuk menyadarkan pikirannya yang mulai berkelana kemana-mana, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Dia tidak mungkin menginginakn namja itu dan justru malah bergairah hanya karena membayangkannya.  
Tidak mungkin dia masih menginginkan namja itu terutama setelah mengingat apa saja yang telah Kris lakukan pada harinya.

Namja itu merusak segalanya.

Tadinya dia berpikir, setelah dentang bel tanpa pulang berbunyi makan dia bisa bebas dari kediktaktoran Kris ternyata adalah salah besar.

Namja itu ngotot atau lebih bisa disebut setengah memaksa ikut dengan Tao mengikuti latihan Wushu yang sudah dijalaninya sejak berusia Tujuh tahun berakhir dengan Kris yang adu tanding dengan salah satu pelatihnya setelah namja itu tersinggung karena dituding sebagai orang asing yang hanya bisa menggangu jalannya latihan.

Sekali ini Tao akui itu adalah merupakan murni kesalahannya karena terlalu banyak berbicara.

Dan meskipun pada mulanya Tao senang karena bepikir mungkin itu adalah salah satu cara yang baik untuk membuat Kris jera justru malah berbalik menjadi bomerang bagi dirinya sendiri ketika pelatihnya justru malah terkapar diatas lantai setelah dikalahkan hanya dalam satu putaran dengan luka cidera yang sangat serius.

Para media bahkan mengatakan bahwa pelatihnya itu beruntung karena pelatihnya itu masih sempat tertolong dan bukannya berakhir dengan tubuh pucat terbungkus kantong didalam ruang mayat. "Bibi, bolehkah malam ini saya mengajak Tao untuk menginap ditempat saya? Kebetulan saya ingin bertanya tentang pelajaran."

Tao sontak membulatkan kedua matanya dan menolehkan lehernya yang mendadak terasa kaku kearah Kris yang duduk disamping kirinya.  
Ibunya pasti tidak akan mengijinkan, pikir Tao penuh kemenangan, dia bahkan harus merengek berhari-hari sebelum akhirnya diperbolehkan mengikuti acara study tour sekolah.

"Tentu saja Kris, Tao bisa mengajarimu. Aku dengar kau baru saja pindah bukan."

Rasanya Tao ingin sekali menjatuhkan dirinya kejurang dan kemudian saat dirinya telah menjadi hantu dia akan menggentayangi Kris dan membuat namja itu menyesali apa yang telah dia lakukan pada hidupnya.

Dia bahkan membuat ibunya yang super galak dan cerewet itu bersedia menuruti perkataannya hanya dengan seulas senyuman mempesona.  
Muslihat macam apa yang sudah namja itu gunakan.

Kris menyebalkan. Rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

kedua bola mata Tao terus bergerak-gerak gelisah ketika Kris menggiring dirinya memasuki kamar yang secara keseluruhan didominasi oleh warna hitam dan putih yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sarang namja bersurai madu itu sembari memeluk erat boneka panda kesayangannya didalam pelukan sementara salah satu lengannya dicengkram oleh Kris agar tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Kris mendudukan paksa dirinya diatas tempat tidur mewah namja itu setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya terkunci rapat, membuat alaram tanda bahaya berbunyi nyaring dikepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya? Aku setuju untuk menginap dirumahmu tapi bukan berarti kita akan tidur satu kamar."

Kris yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan lemari pakaiannya lantas menolehkan kepala menatap pandanya yang duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan posisi kedua kaki bersila, lengannya mendekap erat boneka panda kesayangannya sembari mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya lucu.

Membuat Kris harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang namja panda itu sekarang juga disini.

"Apa kau melihat ada kamar lain disini?" tanya Kris.

Tao menggeleng. Penthouse mewah ini memang dirancang untuk orang-orang masih berstatuskan lajang yang menginginakn privasi dan kenyamanan tempat tinggal.

"Aku bisa tidur diruang tamu." ucap Tao. "Mana kuncinya?" tangan namja itu terjulur kearah Kris tetapi namja itu masih mengabaikannya.

"Ya? Kau dengan aku atau tidak?" teriak Tao, namja itu merasakan emosinya mulut tersulut.

Kris menghela napas sabar. "Aku dengar, kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu."

"Aaaa... Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar pirang mesum menyebalkan." teriakan menggelegar seorang Tao menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan ketika kedua manik matanya tanpa sengaja mendapati Kris yang tanpa malu melepaskan pakaian didepan kedua matanya dan refleks menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik boneka panda yang berada didalam dekapannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau malu melihatku membuka baju didepanmu?" kekehnya dengan suara menggoda.

Tao menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Siapa yang malu melihatmu."

"Begitukah? Lalu mengapa kau berteriak seperti wanita? Hum?" tutur Kris.

Tao sontak merengsek mundur sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka pandanya ketika telinganya mendengar suara derap langkah kaki Kris yang berjalan semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Mau apa kau? Menjauh dariku." pekiknya ketika Kris justru malah memposisikan kedua lengan besarnya dikedua sisi tubuh Tao, mencegahnya melarikan diri.

Sementara dirinya hanya bisa terbaring pasrah diatas tempat tidur berusaha menciptakan jarak dari tubuh Kris yang sekarang menjulang diatas tubuhnya.

Namja panda itu memejamkan matanya ketika Kris secara tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan.  
Dari jarak sedekat ini dia bisa melihat betapa mempesonanya wajah yang seolah dipahat dengan begitu sempurna oleh tangan-tangan surgawi, merasakan napas hangan namja itu membelai bulu-bulu halus diwajahnya dan menciptakan sensasi menyenangkan yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya seolah tersengat listrik.

Melihat Tao yang sepertinya telah pasrah dibawah tubuhnya, namja itu justru malah tergelak dan kemudian dengan kasar merebut boneka panda yang berada didalam dekapan Tao dan mendatangkan teriakan protes dari namja itu.

"Kembalikan bonekaku Tuan Pirang mesum." teriak Tao menggelegar.

Namja itu berusaha mengejar Kris yang sekarang berlari kearah balkon yang menampilkan pemandangan kolam berenang outdoor yang berhadapan langsung dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung-gedung pencakar langit kota GuangZhou China pada malam hari. "Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain boneka TaoZi." ucap Kris sembari mengacungkan boneka berwarna putih dan hitam itu keudara, mencegah Tao mendapatkannya.

Membuat namja panda itu harus bersusah payah menjijitkan kedua kakinya untuk bisa meraih bonekanya karena memang perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka yang signifikan.

Tao menarik paksa lengan Kris dan kemudian mencubitnya sekuat tenaga hingga Kris reflek melepaskan cengkramannya pada boneka Tao dan membuat benda berbahan dasar busa dan kain itu terlempar masuk kedalam kolam berenang dibagian yang dalam.

Tao mengehentak-hentakan kedua kakinya kesal dan menatap Kris dengan kilatan kemarahan dikedua bola matanya, sementara namja itu hanya menanggapi kemarahan Tao dengan senyuman santai.

"Ups, aku rasa aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkanya."

Tao mendekat kearah Kris dengan langkah-langkah panjang dan menarik tubuh itu sembari menunjuk-nunjuk kearaha bonekanya yang mengambang ditengah kolam. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, kau harus mengambil bonekaku."

"Kalau aku bilang aku tidak mau bagaimana? Lagipula kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

Tao membulatkan kedua matanya menatap Kris. "Enak saja, aku yang menjatuhkannya." Protes Tao keras.

Kris tersenyum meremehkan kearaha Tao. "Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa berenang ya?"

Senyuman Kris semakin lebar ketika menyaksikan Tao hanya diam tanpa membalas perkataannya. "Sepertinya dugaanku benar, seorang atlit wushu tidak bisa berenang." ejeknya, membuat gerama kemarahan meluncur keluar dari tenggorokan Tao.

Kesal mendengarkan ocehan Kris yang membuat telinganya berdenging, Tao lantas nekat menceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam dan perlahan melangkah menapaki permukaan lantai kolam yang dingin dan licin, berhati-hati agar tidak tergelincir, dinginnya air membuat seluruh tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

Tentu saja karena sekarang sudah memasuki pertengahan desember dan menjadikan cuaca berada dititik terendah.

Tao berhenti tepat ketika tubuhnya sudah berada dibatas akhir yang bisa dia toleransi, kalau dia melangkah lebih jauh maka sudah bisa dipastikan dia akan mati tenggelam karena dia tidak akan bisa tetap berdiri dipermukaan kolam yang semakin dalam.

Tao menjulurkan lenganya, berusaha menjangkau keberadaan bonekanya yang justru malah terbawa angin semakin ketengah dan membuatnya harus bersusah payah, tetapi karena kurang berhati-hati, Tao justru malah tergelincir jatuh.

Kris mulai panik ketika Tao tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berenang menuju kerpermukaan dan justru malah menghilang didasar kolam.  
Tanpa pikir panjang namja itu menceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam dan meraih tubuh Tao yang sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri kepinggir kolam.

Kris terpaksa memberikan napas buatan ketika Tao tidak kunjung sadarkan diri hingga namja itu tersentak bangun sembari terbatuk mengeluarkan banyak sekali air yang tertelan olehnya.

Kris masih tidak melepaskan pelukannya ketika Tao mulai menangis dipangkuannya. "Kau jahat Kris." isaknya tertahan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar tidak bisa berenang."

Kris membopong Tao diantara kedua lengannya, membawa tubuh menggigil namja itu kembali kedalam kamarnya dan kemudian membantu Tao mengganti pakaiannya yang basah kuyup dengan piyama kering yang nampak kebesaran ditubuh namja itu.

Kris membantu Tao berbaring ditempat tidur dan kemudian menyelimuti seluruh tubuh namja itu hingga sebatas bahu sebelum kemudian menyerahkan secangkir susu coklat hangat untuk namja itu.

Jemarinya bergerak perlahan untuk mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengalur dikedua pipi Tao yang sekarang merona pucat. "Aku takut. Aku pikir aku benar-benar akan mati."

"Maaf." ucap Kris tulus, wajah namja itu terlihat begitu bersalah.

Selanjutnya hanya kesunyian yang mendominasi keadaan dan membuat keduanya merasakan sedikit kecanggungan, mereka terbiasa dengan teriakan dan kalimat menggoda yang kerap dijadikan sarana untuk berkomunikasi.

"Kalau saja aku mengatakannya dengan jujur sejak awal, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi." Kris membuka suara.

Kening Tao berkerut dalam tanda tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu."

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku nekat pindah kesekolahmu?"

"Kau ingin membalas dendam padakua karena aku telah menendangmu tempo hari." tutur Tao blak-blakan.

Kris terkekeh dibuatnya. "Kenapa kau berpikir aku bisa sejahat itu?"

"Karena memang seperti itulah dirimu, kau pirang dan mesum." Sekali ini Kris bahkan hingga tertawa terbahak-bahak dibuatnya. "Apa aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku akan membalasmu?"

Kali ini Tao menggeleng.

"Aku yakin beberapa saraf dikepalaku yang sempat putus tersambung kembali ketika kau menendangku tempo hari karena sejak saat itu aku tidak bisa melupakanmu." ucapnya dengan nada suara begitu lantang dan penuh keyakinan.

Tao menatap sepasang bola mata hitam milik Kris dan tidak menemukan apapun disana selain kejujuran. "Apa kau sedang berusaha mempermainkanku."

"Apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku? Bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu pandaku, sejak pandangan pertama."

Seluruh wajah Tao memanas dengan kedua pipi yang dirambati semburat merah muda ketika mendengar kalimat bernada kepemilikan yang diucapkan oleh Kris padanya.

"Jadi?" Kris mengamit jemari Tao dan kemudian menggenggamnya begitu erat diantara telapak tangannya, membuat Tao mendesah nyaman merasakan hangat tubuh Kris. "Maukah kau memaafkanku dan memulai semuanya dari awal?"

Tao hanya mengganguk, tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya yang sekarang ini pastilah telah memerah sempurna.

"Jadi, apakah itu berarti sekarang kita resmi menjadi kekasih?"

Tao mendelik. "Ya, aku tidak bilang kalau kau bisa menjadi kekasihku seenak udelmu memutuskan."

"Tapi bagaimana? Kau harus bertanggung jawab pada hatiku yang telah kau renggut."

Tao melemparkan bantal kearah Kris lalu kemudian tertawa dengan suara begit merdu. "Enak saja." pekiknya girang.

Kris menangkap lengan Tao ketika namja itu hendak turun dari tempat tidur, mencegahnya melarikan diri dan kemudian mendoronga paksa tubuh Tao hingga sekarang tubuhnya berada diatas tubuh Tao sementara kedua lengan namja itu tertahan diatas kepala.

Onyx dan obisidian bertemu.

Kris perlahan Kris perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga Tao bisa merasakan sepasang bibir lembut yang melumat perlahan bibirnya dan membiarkan tubuh juga segenap jiwanya terhanyut dalam pesona Kris yang seolah merengkapnya hingga dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk sekadar melarikan diri.

**FIN**


End file.
